Night Flight
by Orenda
Summary: Just a confused boy with some confused thoughts in his head while he actually gets a moment to think. Written for the 30nights community.


Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou  
Title: Night Flight  
Author: Orenda  
Theme: 15. Telling you the truth  
Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram  
Rating:   
Disclaimer: I do not own KKM. Although I do like to borrow it on occasion…  
Summary: Just a confused boy with some confused thoughts in his head while he actually gets a moment to think.

For once, came the thought in Shibuya Yuuri's head, it was quite peacefully quiet.

Quiet enough, he supposed, to actually get a moment to himself to think, perhaps longer. This was mostly due to the fact that their plane was still several hours away from Japan. They'd left Switzerland right after dinner, planning on flying through the night and arriving back to Yuuri's house the next day. So the fact that it was quiet surprised him, considering that between his family and fellow residents of Shin Makoku, there was bound to be insanity, right?

Yuuri figured that a lot of the quiet had to do with the blond prince that was sound asleep next to him. Wolfram had made his point earlier quite loudly that it was i not /i okay for Yuuri to sit next to Murata instead of him. So instead of dragging out the argument, he'd allowed Wolfram to have his way, and now the two of them shared seats together, Wolfram by the window and Yuuri sitting by the aisle. Luckily for everyone aboard, Wolfram did not get airsick the way he always ended up seasick, and was calm enough to spread his attention between the clouds outside and quiet conversation until it had gotten dark. Yuuri wasn't quite sure when it had happened, because he hadn't been paying attention, but one moment Wolfram was talking to him, and the next was dead to the world, apparently deciding that Yuuri's shoulder made a good pillow.

He'd considered pushing the blond away and force him to lean against the wall instead, just to prove that he i wasn't /i a pillow. He was supposed to be the Maou, right? But the more he thought about it, the more he decided that Wolfram really wasn't hurting anything, and waking him up would just make Wolfram cranky and irritable… So Yuuri tolerated his fiancé's presence, even if it made him a bit uncomfortable.

His fiancé… Yuuri was starting to dread that word. Hearing Wolfram say it usually made him cringe, and he purposely blocked the word out of his everyday vocabulary as much as possible. Even if the word wasn't as bad as, say, "husband," it still felt rather… final. A word that he couldn't escape from. And really, he couldn't. Despite being a complete accident, he was still engaged to another boy. Why did no one other than him find this idea so strange? His mother was perfectly fine with it, and no one in Shin Makoku had seemed bothered, although he had been asked once why he didn't just bother to call the whole thing off…

Yuuri was briefly distracted from his thoughts as Wolfram shifted a little in his sleep, curling up closer and pressing his nose into Yuuri's chest. Blushing, Yuuri muttered the blonde's name and tried to get him back to where he was a moment ago, but Wolfram seemed quite content right where he was, if the deep rhythmic breaths were to mean anything. Actually, the sound was kind of relaxing, something he was slowly starting to get used to since he heard it in their bedroom every night that he was in Shin Makoku.

…Although that brought back the question – Why was he dragging this engagement out if he never planned to go through with it? Surely Wolfram understood that it was more natural to marry a girl and have a child together, right? But as the days went on, Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was very serious about it, about him, and sooner or later he was going to have to make a firm decision.

He very much did not look forward to that day.

One of the reasons he hadn't called it off was because Wolfram wouldn't let him. It was a matter of his honor, his pride, and it would be a complete humiliation to him to be rejected by the Maou. And there was, of course, Greta. She already thought of both of them as her fathers, and it wouldn't be fair to Wolfram at this point in time to ever take away their daughter.

But then, he told himself, another reason was because he didn't want to hurt Wolfram's feelings. He knew how much that engagement meant to Wolfram… and he knew that ending it would probably break his heart, even if Yuuri never wanted that. But… he just couldn't pretend for anyone. There's no way he would ever be happy if he wasn't serious about their relationship. And for as much as Wolfram reminded them of their engagement status, he felt like he was going to have to make a decision before he was ready.

…Why couldn't Wolfram be nicer about it? Why did he have to push and force himself on Yuuri? And most of all, why did he allow Wolfram to get away with it? Yuuri sighed deeply, looking down at the prince next to him that was still very much asleep. Maybe… it wouldn't be so bad being with him, if only they could have more moments like these. Wolfram wasn't acting angry or jealous for once. And when he was happy and peaceful like this, he really was rather beautiful…

Yuuri blushed rather deeply at that. He was having thoughts like this about a i guy /i … Even if he was a bit girlish for a guy, he was still a guy… And even though Wolfram wore that frilly pink nightgown, he still was a guy underneath… And Yuuri forced his mind to stop right then and there.

Maybe he should just keep pretending that he didn't notice how much Wolfram was in love with him. Maybe things would be easier that way. Maybe, just maybe…

…Maybe he would tell the truth about all these things to Wolfram someday. But first, before he could do that, he'd have to face the truth himself, whatever that truth happened to be. At the moment, it was just confusing, and it was much more tempting to just lean against Wolfram's head and let the other boy's deep breaths help him relax. They still had a few hours to sit together, after all.

With a slight smile he didn't realize that he was wearing, Yuuri reached up a hand and brushed blond stands of hair away from Wolfram's face before shifting to be a bit more comfortable. He didn't sit there for too long before dozing off, and the last thing he remembered was vaguely hearing Conrad's voice as a blanket was draped across the two of them.


End file.
